vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127197-how-did-this-game-do-poorly
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- i have a low/midrange computer and play the game on medium settings famously, can handle high even. radeon HD 6970, old bulldozer amd quadcore, 8 gigz of ram, old 2 tb hard drive. all my parts are 5+ years old. | |} ---- ---- 1-true thats part of the reason i had to stop at one point 2-wow was awesome for so long, it doesnt do it for me anymore tho 3-i actually find most anime style mmo's are super sucky 4-i thought that woulda been a turnoff for me but its scifi with old school rpg elements, i like how existing things are rifs on classic fantasy 5-ya i understand that one, hard to reak into the market 6-ugh tera 7-lol i know right 8-:P 1a-i didnt notice grind but then again i didnt raid 2a-i only ran into a few when i played 3a-ran ok for me back then, runs great for me now 4a-i loved the pvp even back then heh | |} ---- easymode raids incoming! id be ok with it personally, if it means the game thrives. | |} ---- I agree with the rest of your list. But this point, not so much. I actually find this game more like anime than... most anime games... I feel 'not anime style' is kind of a euphemism... Or maybe I just watched anime back when it was good... This game reminds me of stuff from Leiji Matsumoto, Rumiko Takahashi and Hayao Miyazaki. Well, mixed with Bugs Bunny and Animaniacs. When I look at games like the softcore ones that well... get talked about a lot. Scarlet Blades or Blade and Soul... they have horrible anatomy, and things like walk cycles that if done to a real person would break the spinal cord and leave you with a paralyzed individual... which... if you have ever encountered an actual woman in your life... leaves them more visually disturbing than zombie movies... Games like Tera are almost as bad, but then have some weird thing with sexualizing children... And then there's FFXIV which while actually animated well... puts the loli-sexualization into the dialog... (if you ever play that game, pay attention to NPC chat anytime one of the catgirls goes near one of the little people that is male... its... creepy...) This game just has all the good cartoon parts of both US cartoons and Japanese anime, and none of the weird. And back in its day, I think the main reason WoW succeeded was that, for 2005-era graphics, it achieved the same thing. A perfect mix of cartoon style that both anime and western at the same time. So I kind of feel like this entry on the list is actually why the game still has as many players as it does, and the rest of the list didn't finish it off... | |} ---- And add another one, which was pretty large and somewhat related: 10. End-game was too group focused. If you wanted to progress your character after 50, you had to do content in a group. Are you soloing? Not enough time to play through a full dungeon or adventure? Well, here are a lot of dailies for you, cupcake! Now leave the endgame for the HARDCORE! They deserve all the fun you don't! They started fixing it with Omnicore-1 (which was underwelming and unrewarding), then went got better with Shiphands (but 'REAL' progression was still chickenblocked behind groups), then another degree of better with Contracts (even though the 'raid-like' gear you can get from them is more in line with some veteran dungeons). By the time they got their act together...it was pretty late. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wat. o.o; | |} ---- I disagree with that and replace it with this 9. Players refused to learn content that took time to learn but is easily doable by even below average players as long as they put effort into learning. Running GA, is not hard now, it was when I was first learning it but now I can run GA halfassed and barely even try, and goof off by playing without a UI for shits and giggles. | |} ---- imo ofc:) | |} ---- unless ppl are physical or mentally disabled they will ofc learn most things by applying effort. However, it is the amount of effort needed that probably put many ppl off! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, let's blame the players for not embracing Wildstars genius yet again, eh, Lethality? Good to know some people find an argument that works for them and stick with it to the end of times! See, the problem with the equity argument is that those people were never a factor in the first place. Players who were in WoW and who were also afraid of giving up their equity there never considered this game in the first place. Those who did, WERE afraid of giving it up after trying this game. They became afraid because they realized they couldn't bring it here. Why? Take a look at all the points mentioned in Cheetos' post. Once they realized this, then of course they went back to WoW. Wildstar never had a chance to build anything like it for them. | |} ---- ---- I experienced none of the bugs you describe. I have never experienced a single bug while levelling any character either. The only bug I've seen was Ohmna and the third page LAS. | |} ---- I dunno. My feeling is that any individual feature or bug is not the reason the game didn't get the traction that was expected. They do add up, though, and work against breaking through that equity barrier I mentioned above. So there have been many fixes to help smooth out that experience, but also players are in a different place regarding their approach to the game now, which is going to help immensely with an influx of new WildStar was basically an upgrade to WoW in every sense, and that was their target market. All of my friends - every one of them - came from WoW and went back there. This is not just why WildStar hasn't performed to expectations... it's the reason pretty much every game hasn't performed to expectations. Players don't want to change even when something is better. There is no single "in-game" problem with any of these games that made them shed players. | |} ---- No offense, but you are obviously the exception to the general rule. Obviously "some" people made the switch and never looked back ... but come on, you can't deny that thousands more came in, played for a month or three, then jumped right back into WoW as soon as the expansion hit. | |} ---- Disagree. I spent thousands of dollars on both GW2 and SWTOR, huge amounts of time, thousands of achievements and titles, gear grind and legendaries. I moved to Wildstar and still left with the rest of my guild (even though I stayed subbed and came to play some dungeons a few times a week because I enjoyed that part). The money and all that wasn't even close to the reason I bring up when I talk about why I left Wildstar as my main MMO. The bugs and all the things that Cheetos wrote plus the fact that raids required groups way larger than what me and my guild could muster making us have nothing we can do as a guild are the reasons my guildies and I went back to their previous games. | |} ---- Yep. I left WoW about 2-3 years ago, went to SWTOR, then TERA, then GW2, but eventually I always ended up back in WoW. About a month into Wildstar I realized I would never play WoW again, and I haven't. I just can't go back to any other MMO after the way Wildstar spoiled me with its combat, and then the overall package (which was superior to TERA at launch in every way except sex appeal). | |} ---- As I haven't ever played WoW, I can't tell you. But, as I mentioned in the rest of my post all my guildies DID move back to their respective games not because of "equity" but because of bugs and the rest of the stuff I mentioned.. I also went back so I can play with them, but still continued to sub and log in to play a few times a week. Edit - Also, I worded that part wrong, I edited it. Like completely wrong. Like, not even the point I was trying to make. Forgive me, I don't even know how I typed that and didn't pay attention to it. | |} ---- ---- You guys knew that raid size going in, no? Anyway, that list of items are contributory factors, yes. Each one becomes a pillar to stand on and shout, which makes it easier for players to go back to their previous game without looking like the choice to move was their "fault". Yes, it would be better if games launched with fewer bugs and better balance, better itemization, etc, but the fact is they can't without being informed by real user behavior data and feedback. Same rationale we're getting Windows 10 next month... I mean, why didn't they just start with Windows 10? Why did we have to go through the first 8 versions?!? ;) | |} ---- Well, equity also makes it easier to overlook bad things that one might get frustrated with in a less equitable game. I've played LOTS of other MMO's (including the ones you mentioned, plus WoW and others) ... and I can honestly say, I have always been willing to overlook bugs and broken mechanics in a game I am invested in. Archeage, for example, I gave that a whirl. Had no vested interest in it, but went in open-minded. This was, of course, during their launch month, when the queues were nearly insurmountable. Two weeks of waiting hours to play, and I uninstalled and never looked back. I will probably never give it a second chance - not because the game was bad, but because I had a poor experience, and since I wasn't emotionally or even financially invested in it, it was very easy to walk away. I expect a great many players did the same thing during WildStar launch period. It's just the "comfort zone" feeling, where you can tolerate more negativity from something that's familiar. EDIT: Good Lord, I am on the same side as Lethality. :lol: | |} ---- Hah! Dude, if you had any idea how many times I agrees with the posts from yourself or others, yet still manage to get into a brouhaha with... We're all WildStar fans, bottom line! | |} ---- You're either forgetful or you have gotten the golden ticket of game versions every patch. (In which case give everyone your version please). But you can read back for everything I said if you're curious. | |} ---- Of course we knew, we still tried to recruit, bring people and try to get into the raid. Hell, we recruited previous to launch and had around 70 people in my guild at that time (I am the GM, or was). Due to the things Cheetos listed, that roster whittled down to me and my co-GM. We tried to recruit while losing people, but guilds that were already 1/3 in GA where pulling in people and gobbling them up, creating one of the worst revolving door effect in guilds I think I've ever seen in my 4 years of being a GM. People were dropping left and right. Game too hard, too buggy, too unoptimized and the whole shebang we all know about from that time of why people are leaving so my guild never ended up getting into the raid at all. My... "core" guildies number around 15 after all the losses we suffered which meant that I didn't have enough people to enter GA at all. For us, raiding in TOR is easier because the numbers are smaller (8 and 16 man), or at least there's a version that allows small guilds to actually do something together. We decided, even though WS is the better mechanical game, we don't want to stay here as a guild because it is a game that in the end, did not cater to us. It wanted big, it wanted loud and it wanted *hardcore*. My guild fits 2/3 and we got out. Hell I STILL haven't raided in the game even though I've been attuned since... the second month of the game and sit on pretty much the best gear I can get outside of raiding. As I work for a software company in gaming I will NEVER say something needs to ship without bugs, that isn't possible. My company has been in beta for like... 3 years? We still have releases that have some bugs and stuff like that. Programming is a work in progress at all times. If you ever think you're finished, you're 100% wrong. But it IS a reason that people leave. Gamers especially are picky. You have 1 shot at pleasing them, and if you don't the chances of getting them back are very slim. Bugs are something that some people are just not willing to put up with, regardless of whether or not it's OK for them to be there. I will agree for the normal player, equity is something tha tmakes it easier to just go back to games. I call it the "WoW" affect, the red comfy blanket of childhood. It's a safe bet, it's something you know. I was just giving a counterpoint that people like me do exist. | |} ---- ---- This was a major reason why most of my friends quit. First we didn't have many dungeons to level by and even those we could do gave us less than 10% for about 40+ minutes per run. And we all enjoy leveling by dungeons the most. At launch this was not possible, at all. I think my friend got over a level last we did Kel'Voreth now however. It was at Skullcano when it took about an hour for us to complete the dungeon (all of my friends were very new, so). And when we finished after all that hard work and looked at our exp bar and it had barely moved, that's when I never saw them again :mellow: | |} ----